Bizarre Sight Baro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30927 |no = 1586 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 193 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 23, 26, 45, 48, 62, 65, 114, 118, 122 |normal_distribute = 12, 6, 10, 6, 11, 6, 26, 12, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 26, 45, 48, 62, 65, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |bb_distribute = 9, 3, 8, 3, 10, 3, 17, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 45, 48, 51, 62, 65, 68, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |sbb_distribute = 7, 3, 3, 6, 3, 3, 8, 3, 3, 13, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 45, 48, 51, 54, 62, 65, 68, 71, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |ubb_distribute = 6, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 7, 3, 3, 3, 11, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Baro is said to have hailed from a tribe that raised beasts and lived in harmony with them in the Nuikar region. However, scholars widely agree that he was not a violent individual. Had he sought protection from Barbara, leader of the Nuikar Tribal Alliance, she might have offered a different means of ensuring his clan's survival. Had he joined the Tribal Alliance, Baro and his beast certainly would have proven their worth against the imperial guard under Barbara. |summon = You have the advantage in a fight if you know how the opponent will move. Swinging a sword isn't the only useful skill, you know. |fusion = My "eyes" just keep getting more powerful. So long as this guy and I are around, nobody's going to get the jump on you! |evolution = Deep down, I don't like fighting... But if it's for the person who saved my tribe, then I have to give it all I've got! | hp_base = 6315 |atk_base = 2553 |def_base = 2567 |rec_base = 2352 | hp_lord = 8203 |atk_lord = 3163 |def_lord = 3208 |rec_lord = 2926 | hp_anima = 9320 |rec_anima = 2628 |atk_breaker = 3461 |def_breaker = 2910 |def_guardian = 3506 |rec_guardian = 2777 |def_oracle = 3059 |rec_oracle = 3373 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Omniscient Sentinel |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts BB gauge each turn & negates Def ignoring effect |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC when hit & fills 7 BC per turn |bb = Mad Beast: Marg-Num |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (partial HP drain), hugely boosts BB gauge, removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 2 turns |bbnote = Drains 25-30% damage & fills 8 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 17 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Deva Raid |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (partial HP drain), hugely boosts BB gauge, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns, negates elemental damage for 2 turns & reduces Spark damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = Drains 30-35% damage, fills 8 BC instantly, fills 8 BC per turn, 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage & 25% Spark reduction |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Esca Baro Thete |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (partial HP drain), hugely boosts max HP, negates critical and elemental damage for 5 turns, 50% reduction to Spark damage for 5 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = Drains 50-55%, 35% HP, fills 50 BC, 50% Spark reduction & recovers 100% of damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Preemptive Eyes |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 5 turns) & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = 10% boost & fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = 30926 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises max HP and Def boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 15 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 5 turns) |omniskill1_3_note = 10% boost each turn |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 4 BC |omniskill3_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +2 BC. 10 BC fill total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Allows SBB's Spark damage reduction for 1 turn effect to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's damage taken may slightly restore HP effect and its success rate |omniskill4_4_note = +10% chance & +5% heal. 30% chance to heal 25-30% damage total |omniskill4_5_sp = 50 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 4-7 BC |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians II |addcatname = Baro2 }}